Had To Be Done
by Vycksta
Summary: He may now be living in the world of the celestial, but can Latios get over all of his problems that were niggling him from both worlds and eventually get what he wanted... love?


**Title**: Had To Be Done  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Dusktonshipping (( Latios x Meganium ))  
**Rating**: Suitable for all. Really.

**Authors Notes**: Happy Birthday Val!

So yeah, this is 100 dedicated to one of the "Spaztastic Seven", a Miss Valerie Duskton. This is by miles her Pokemon x Pokemon OTP, hence her naming the pair with her surname... i'm sure she won't mind you all knowing that. This is actually a belated birthday present as Val was 18 on the 7th and it's now the 11th here... yes, I do feel bad in that okay and thanks... but it's here and I hope that you like it my darling. I wanted to do you proud.

Anyways. From what I gathered from other friends, Val liked a fic or a one-shot to be a slow burner, one with lots of descripton and lots of fluff. I personally feel that I have more or less done that... especially as the Latios involved was the one who featured in Pokemon Heroes... and this is easily the longest one-shot I have written so far. Man, people would think that I was a Dusktonshipper, not an Nynaeveshipper!

Flames can simply fuck off, because I will not change, will never stop liking girls and will never stop writing my stories to please your pathetic little minds. Non-flamers... and in particular, Val... I hope you like. I'll listen to any constructive criticism you may have as well, as I feel that i'm a writer in need of improvement.

Pee ess. The location that the Val in the story lives is nothing like the location of the real Val, okay and thanks.

---

It had to be done.

The wave was relentlessly growing bigger and was charging towards the city at an alarming rate. In one fell swoop the body of water would have destroyed the mass of buildings and scenery, tossing rubble and debris around like it was a piece of paper caught in the invisible, brutal hands of the wind. Nothing would have survived, everything would have been tarnished, the new friends they have made would have been murdered in an instant, all hope would have been lost and the memories of the past would cease, never to continue spreading its joy and grace. As the elder of the two beings in the way of this liquid force he took it as his duty to use every fibre of power inside him to stop this tomfoolery and to ensure that everything he loved so dear would remain alive. He knew the pain it was giving his younger sister to see him suffer like he did so suddenly but at the same time he understood one thing. That she realized that what he was doing was for the best and to maintain the undisturbed image that the city possessed. By doing what he did it kept everything for the better. His beloved sibling could still enjoy flying unnoticed at insane speeds and messing around in the secret garden with their best human friend. The friends they had just made before the whole palaver left the array of structures and nature with fond thoughts. All residents of the city carried on with their lives peacefully and with no further worries of it happening again. It may have cost him his life yet through it all he was the only thing to have perished, something he was actually rather thankful for.

The status as guardian of Altomare may now be non-existent and replaced with the status as a regular Pokemon in the Heavens, but he will always be Latios. The one with no regrets.

Using his life as payment to save the place where he spent every second that he was considered a living creature was something that needed doing. That was no question. Yet adapting to a life in a different world was tough for the Eon Pokemon to begin with. For the first few days his thoughts were still on his home city and of his guardian duties, cursing himself for being such a distance away and wondering whether his sister Latias was getting up to some light-hearted mischief with young artist extraordinaire, Bianca. There were also times that despite his deceased status he made attempts to glide back down to Altomare, forgetting that the boundaries between the Earth and of the celestial and holy should never be crossed. On many a star filled night he considered using the special sight share ability that both he and Latias possessed to let her know that things were alright and that he was thinking of her, but he always stopped short. It may not have been crossing the boundaries per se, yet it always made Latios remind himself of two things. One, he assured Latias that everything would be perfect even after his impending death back at the time where they were all that was in the way of the liquid body of destruction... and two. He had to move on. Not forget everything he once had completely, but that he was now a Pokemon resituated in Heaven and that adaptation had to happen.

Happen it did.

Latios was not the only Pokemon in Heaven, although there were times where he would be the only one lazing by the gates watching time mercilessly go by. Making friends was always a strong point of both his and the sweet-hearted sister and once getting over his initial niggles, set about in continuing that point. Among the social circle included a Sneasel who was nicknamed by her only trainer, Reqosh. A little over-confident and really liked to brag about the constant battles she faced in her four years of life, but also contained a heart of gold and was a brilliant listener. There was also another friend in the spirited form of a Crobat, although not as confident when compared to Reqosh and refused to give himself an ego boost like she would.

Yet the one that Latios considered his closest friend in the afterlife was a Pokemon who like himself and Crobat, had no nickname bestowed.

Meganium.

Arriving in the mystical Heavens a couple of weeks before Latios himself, Meganium was the first Pokemon to befriend the sky blue and ivory white creature after he had got over all the clouds that floated close around him. Latios took to the Herb Pokemon's gentle and carefree nature and while not one to go into a phase of acting completely hyper and giggling like somebody had attacked her with feathers, it was clear that Meganium possessed qualities in her personality that made him think of Latias. The two shared a lot in common and quickly formed a friendship that was unbreakable and without a sign of conflict in sight. There was even a similarity in how they died. For protection.

Latios died through protecting his cherished sibling, his straight talking human friend, his acquaintances from a day before and for everyone and everything who lived in Altomare. The protection that Meganium gave was for only the one person, but it was a person who she adored with every inch of her body. Her trainer Val.

It was fair to say that the bond shared between the unassuming, blissful Meganium and her sprightly yet very contemplative trainer was exceedingly strong. Since the day Val picked herself a Chikorita a fortnight after her tenth birthday she knew she chose the right Pokemon to be her fighting partner, her defender of anything she had achieved... but more than anything else, her friend. Nearly eight years on and that original thought never drained itself from the mind of Val, especially giving the fact that both she and Meganium were living in the slums of a city. Meganium proved time and time again that she was the one who would be there if there was a fight to break out into the nearby streets, if there were times that she felt desperate and alone and the one who would selflessly allow Val to rest her head upon times of sorrow. The city they unfortunately lived in would never be as perfect and precise as Altomare, even with all the care and attention. But because they never knew of Altomare and because money was so desperately tight even after a string of successful battles, both Val and Meganium took each day as it came and always had a smile on their faces. Even on that fateful day.

Despite the events of what was to come, the sun was furiously shining on the city, the city that was so neglected even the name seemed to have been forgotten. The day had gone as normal. For much of the afternoon Val took to the streets to see if there was anybody willing to battle without their fists, faithful Meganium in tow. Val had always been teased somewhat for keeping the Pokemon continually out of the Pokeball but it never bothered the girl one bit, it was what she chose and nobody else was going to change that for her. However on this afternoon an unknown male with an attitude as nasty as toxic waste chose himself to battle Val. The girl took no hesitation in declining and this infuriated the male. So much so that he rounded up his friends to take on Val in the violent style that had given the city such a bad and painful reputation. For the first time in her life fear gripped Val to the spot and Meganium, who watched it all with a growing concern, made a simple yet painstaking decision. Blow for blow she took everything that was supposed to be given to Val despite the desperate feminine cries for her not to bother. A mere minute later and it was all over. The group of bolchie bastards ran off in sadistic glee while Val stood helpless over the battered and bloodied Meganium. Tears would not stop flowing down the snow white cheeks of the girl but Meganium raised her head slightly to stroke Val gently, assuring her that everything would be alright even after her death, which came a few minutes later.

It had to be done.

Despite the devastating tale Meganium was still very much a joyful and delightful Pokemon to be around, something that Latios deeply admired. Friendships with both Reqosh and Crobat were truly remarkable but the friendship and the bond between Latios and Meganium was something completely unbreakable, like Latios shared with Latias and Meganium shared with Val. Week upon week would be a new frolic, something great that could never be forgotten... or even if they could, something that Latios would never choose to forget.

As the number of the weeks that went by grew into double figures and beyond, Latios was finding himself getting more and more excited that what would happen next... especially in the company of Meganium. She would say something and he would find himself enchanted by her words, no matter how pointless they seemed to the conversation they were sharing. She would randomly bop her head to another tale of Reqosh's battles and he would somehow find himself joining in with her. She would stand somewhat lifelessly, staring into the distance and thinking of how life over the boundary was being for Val since her demise and the way that she stood, so silent and so thoughtful, made the admiration Latios had for Meganium grow that little bit stronger each and every time. Strong enough to make eventually his cheeks flush a slight scarlet upon occasion.

The increasing strength of Latios's fondness towards Meganium was something he tried to ignore, as he knew exactly what was being developed and he didn't want any friendship ties... and something what he said in the past... to be broken because of it, yet it was something that wasn't ignored by another member of their little social circle. This member noticed the difference a long time ago and refused to say a word until it was certain that this difference was for definite. Definite it was when Meganium made a comment on one dusky evening. It was about how she and Val dreamed of moving away from the city scum, living somewhere where the views were a constant flow of grass, with a river nearby for fun and giggles in the summer and that each night the Sun would set in a glorious array of oranges and reds. Latios was completely overwhelmed by those words and clearly took them in individually but this other member didn't, instead taking in how enchanted he was by such a simple, yet pleasant statement. Confrontation was clearly on the mind of this Pokemon and the shortly thought up wish was about to be granted, when the circle of friends said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions. Latios went off in the direction of the gate where he liked to contemplate and little did he know that he was going to be followed...

"So... what are you going to think about this time? Is it going to be that sister of yours or is it going to be Meganium?" Reqosh asked in that never decreasing confident manner, walking by Latios as if she just done ten rounds with a rival Pokemon and winning with a clear Crush Claw to the face.

Latios stopped eventually, turning to the Sneasel in a slightly defensive manner. "What do you mean with that comment?"

"Oh you know what I mean..." came the retort, arms starting to stretch and then fold behind the back of the head in a truly cocky manner. "I have seen the way you look at her after she comes out with a quip that isn't relevant to the conversation in hand. I've seen the smiles when she looks your way and I have even noticed you watching her when she's thinking of her former trainer. Pah, you may have Crobat fooled for now but not me. Handy spending your mortal life with a female trainer who got the looks from men she wasn't interested in..."

"That's because she was a lesbian..."

"Bisexual with a preference towards girls actually... but you, my dear, are as straight as a ramrod with a clear as day crush on Meganium!"

Upon the last sentence that came from the mouth of the Sneasel, Latios found himself flushing that slight shade of scarlet again. He was hoping that with his sarcastic remark it would make Reqosh go off in a completely different direction with the conversation, maybe even go on about another one of the fights she had with a defenceless Fearow or a Salamence who spent too long in trying to up his stats in preparation. However it backfired on him immensely and Reqosh came out with the comment that made him freeze... that yes, he did have a crush on Meganium, a crush that he tried to hide and was successful in doing so until this moment of time. He wanted to speak but no words could muster, so he made do with a simple nod to show Reqosh that she was correct in her non-offensive accusation. Sneasel head nodded in reply and then Reqosh walked up to Latios, resting her left front paw on his arm reassuringly.

"You know you can talk to me... I may like to boast but I do like to listen too!"

Head of the Eon Pokemon shook a negative response as Latios removed Reqosh's paw and started to move again, heading towards the gate that he constantly liked to rest by and collect his thoughts of current events. "There's nothing to talk about."

Undeterred one bit, Reqosh followed relentlessly... she wasn't stupid in the slightest. There were times that in her mortal life she made the wrong move in a battle by accident but when it came to doing things on purpose... or sussing out what somebody were thinking, human or Pokemon... she had her head screwed on. Latios had just admitted to her that he had fallen for the gentle, quiet charms of Meganium and he refused to say no more on the matter. Of course there was something to talk about... and this got the Sneasel thinking at a pretty rapid rate. Something was stopping Latios from taking his feelings further than he desired and she was going to find out exactly what it was, even if it meant asking a constant flurry of short and occasionally stupid questions to get the words that she wanted to hear.

It had to be done.

Fifteen minutes after her mental decision and Reqosh was still getting nowhere fast, something that was infuriating her deep within her mind. All she was getting was simple and bland one word answers to everything she was putting forward to Latios, who seemed desperate to just get towards the gate and collect his thoughts. Yet the Sneasel species were not seen as sneaky for nothing. Reqosh did suss something out and this was really the last line of verbal attack she could use... so she hoped it would work out alright.

"Stop denying it already, you are clearly scared of something and it's stopping you from being with the Pokemon you wish to be your girlfriend. You do realize that if you tell me already i'll stop following you and asking you silly little questions, especially after you admitted to me that..."

"I don't think my sister would approve. Happy now?"

The destination that the Eon Pokemon wanted to get to was reached and Latios sighed lightly, leaning more or less nonchalantly against one of the pillars. Reqosh was still following in a sheep-like manner, albeit confused. Neither Pokemon had a desire to speak... Latios being somewhat regretful of what he just said and Reqosh reliving those exact words continually in that overactive mind of hers... and the silence that was haunting them was stifling. This silence only lasted for a few moments longer however, as Reqosh knew that she had to say this next line, a line that Latios was also expecting for he was forming the explanation to it in that mind of his.

"That's bullshit, man. You said you and your sister were exceedingly close..." With that said, Latios ushered the Sneasel nearer to him and spoke that explanation that he had formed. The explaination that featured the something from the past that he once uttered from his mouth.

"Yes, we were... and still are, in a way... close. However I forbade my sister into getting into a relationship with anybody, we were the joint guardians of Altomare and I honestly felt that there was no time to enjoy something so personal when we had the neverending duty of keeping watch over the city we both loved and protected. It never bothered her one bit and she never used it against me... she still remained the playful, carefree and often exceedingly insane girl that I loved as my sister, even up until and after my death. I feel that if I was to get involved with Meganium, I would feel a complete hypocrite despite that we both now live in different locations. I would also feel that I hurt her especially after my saying no to her having relationships."

"Bullshit yet again." Latios blinked alarmingly at Reqosh's blunt and slightly crude sentence and wondered to himself what exactly her game was with saying that. He didn't have to ask himself that for long. Sitting herself down and leaning backwards with her arms crossed over her knees, Reqosh continued from her statement.

"You basically said that you banned Latias from having a relationship yet you told me one day that you were pretty tolerant of her when she developed a crush on a human boy, one of your acquaintances or whatever the crap you said he was. You have also just said in a roundabout way that the two of you never argued... so why would an argument happen now? Because you feel that you're a hypocritical prick? It's called change, luvvie. It happens to some humans and some Pokemon, a difference in your personality that comes slowly but perfectly... this thing called change has obviously happened in you. Besides, what's to say that she hasn't changed? Not saying that she has but she could have become a little more serious as she's now Altomare's soul guardian. Then there's also a simple fact that you are up in the Heavens and she is still a mortal Pokemon..."

"I wouldn't cope with the guilt."

"Then use that freaking sight share ability of yours, talk to her and ask her opinion. If she's this truly amazing, forgiving, partly immature yet partly thoughtful sister that you say she is, then why would she have a problem? You didn't want her to have a relationship and she didn't hold a grudge against you for it, she was happy. You now want a relationship, why would she hold a grudge against you now? Time and change are two amazing things..." Reqosh started to conclude, removing herself from her sitting position and dusting herself down as if she was ready to make a move. "You'll be surprised at how well they link together."

With that speech said, the supremely cheerful Sneasel said her goodnights to Latios and left him to collect those thoughts of his upon what she said. She hoped that what she said made an impression on him... and it did, as Latios was clearly giving it his careful consideration. There were times that the words spoken were slightly off the line of subject and may have been put clearer, but the dragonish creature of sky blue and ivory white knew that the weaselish creature of ebony black and rose pink was correct. There was no way that the sweet-hearted, delightful Latias would hold a grudge against her brother... but she still had a right to know about his feelings towards Meganium regardless. It may have gone against his initial thoughts on the matter... that despite this not breaking the guidelines and not crossing the boundaries of the two worlds, he refused to use it because he felt that he had to move on somewhat... but there was no mistake on this one. Guilt would have consumed him relentlessly with each passing day if he didn't use the sight share ability, the one that both he and his sister possess naturally, to let Latias know that he was going to pursue a relationship and still wanted her permission from it regardless of where the two siblings now reside.

It had to be done.

Down on the mysterious, nature personified city of Altomare the sky of night was as blue as the deepest trench in the ocean, littered with hundreds upon hundreds of crisp cream tinged stars, each one giving off a pale glow that may not have looked perfect on its own but was the complete opposite when used in unison. The stars might have been making their presence known by this show of flickering light but one had to go that length better, suddenly gaining a burst of speed and shooting across the night in an attempt to be noticed. Of course, this was the case. It was watched by the majority of the population that resided within the city, eyes blinking up in awe, mouths gasping in amazed delight and many an outstretched hand pointing at the glittering trail it left behind. It was watched by a talented preteen artist who had a small regret to not snap a photograph, as she knew that this exact event would happen from the radio this morning... however her eyes made a near enough perfect memory and so with that in notion Bianca continued away at her latest masterpiece, whistling a merry tune. The shooting star was also watched by someone else. This someone had more excitement towards this star then anybody else in Altomare. Continuing to stare at the slowly fading trail of shimmering specks, this someone sighed in awe, wondering if that was the actions of another someone she knew. A someone she adored and still did with every fibre of her being, a someone who looked out for her deeply as well as her current habitat, a someone who selflessly gave his life to save everything he cared for so passionately. Residing in the secret garden of which she endures many a great memory, Latias could not help but wonder if that shooting star of delight was her brother, just letting her know that everything was, still is and always would be fantastic.

"Latios..."

It sometimes bothered the quirky rose red and sail white Pokemon that Latios did not make any contact with her through their special connection, sight share... but at the same time, sometimes it didn't. The times that the siblings shared were truly outstanding and Bianca often made sure of that when Latias went through her short periods of mourning for the brother she lost. Hoisting herself from the ground with an elegant push, she of the hyperactive nature decided to joyfully weave herself in an out of a few trees to show her appreciation upon seeing that shooting star before gliding smoothly and unnoticed to her favourite tree in which she liked to rest upon. Closing her eyes blissfully, Latias started to think about the events of the day she just had to contend with but before she could shut her mind down and go into a deep sleep, she witnessed a solid electric blue light enveloping her. She would have yelped in horror, but she has seen this blue light many a time before... it was nothing new to her. Could it be, she started to ponder...

"My sister... it has been a very long time. I hope i'm forgiven."

"Brother! Oh my, it has! It has! Yes!"

Hearing his reassuring voice gave Latias an urge to let her vocal chords give out an amazing screech of immature delight and charge towards Latios ready to hug-tackle him into the ground, but she suddenly realized that they were of different worlds now. She is considered to be mortal, a resident of Altomare and the job of guarding this city as best and as protective as she could. He is considered a state known as deceased, a former resident of the same city with the former status of being a guardian too... but now a basic, generic Pokemon of Heaven. Latias had always known that despite boundaries that could never be crossed... she couldn't have gotten a visit from her brother even if she was sincerely desperate... she knew that the sight share possession twisted those rules for the greater good. Yet why contact now? Sure, she was grateful for this contact and all... and seeing how Heaven looked in its pure, celestial glory was truly something to be proud to witness... why now? Was it down to reassurance? Was it down to loneliness? Could it even be a horrible twist to this whole scenario? No, it couldn't be any of those, especially that last one. Latias knew that it would be against the persona of her only sibling for him to be nasty and deceitful, so it could only be one thing.

"There must be something horrible that's happened for you to contact me."

"Actually darling sister, there isn't. However I do need your opinion on something."

"Go orange and yellow! That's all the rage down here in Altomare, even Bianca went out shopping and got herself a new hat and a matching t-shirt in those colours! She really looks gorgeous when she is wearing them and..."

"No, this is not about the colours on my body, it's about everything what i've endured up here in Heaven. Hope you're not too busy, this could take a while."

Latios was never one to explain everything in immense detail, even when he was alive. Sharp in his instruction he was, but never one to be horrible with it. This time though was different and he knew that, everything had to be explained from the beginning. How he got over all of his initial niggles, accepted that even though he wanted to at times he could never leave his new location and learned to adapt to a new daily cycle that was actually rather enchanting at times. How he made friends with three Pokemon, all of different species and all with a persona that wasn't the same either... an egotistical, brash and wildly confident Sneasel, a good-spirited and occasionally subdued Crobat and a gentle, carefree, passionate Meganium. How he particularly enjoyed the company of Meganium and found himself being attracted to her over the course that time perceives on everyone. How he tried to hide this attraction to everyone and to himself on occasion but despite the continual efforts, his cover was blown by the Sneasel named Reqosh, who pestered him to confess his feelings. How he said that he couldn't because of what he said to his sister back when he was alive... and how he found himself obeying the advice and the instruction of Reqosh to get in contact for the first time what may have literally been a month of Sundays. With lengthy life explanation and slightly worrying confession out into the open, Latios hoped that it wasn't anything too upsetting for his childlike sister... but he needn't have worried too much. The expression on her face was nothing short of complete and utter glee and the shaking of the hands was of a good nature. Latios was then met with two simple words. "You silly."

Latias then continued, vocal range going from immature delight to a near painful squealing. "Why should I care? I knew that deep down you would find love before and you did! Even though you're dead! Aww, this is completely ADORABLE YOU KNOW THAT? ADORABLE I SAY! ASK HER OUT AND MAKE SURE YOU SIGHT SHARE AT THE WEDDING! I wanna see the cake! I command that you MAKE THE CAKE ORANGE AND YELLOW!" Latios couldn't help but laugh at the clear display of happiness that his sister was projecting.

"So you have no problem with this? Even though..."

"You said that I could not have a relationship when you were sharing this world with me, yeah I know, I know. Time and change darling brother, it happens to us all. DAMMIT I NOW WANT CAKE!"

More laughing and hyperness ensued for another thousand seconds as Latios chuckled constantly at Latias's shows of sheer joy. Eventually goodbyes were said and the older brother slowly disconnected the sight share from the younger sister. Up in Heaven a Pokemon of six foot seven glanced somewhat gratefully at the view in front of him, of a mainly solid white body pierced with several streaks of dark magenta. He used the view to take in the moment that his Sneasel friend was right, that his sister was accepting in what he wanted to do... ask Meganium if she would want the honour of being his girlfriend. Down in Altomare a Pokemon of four foot seven glanced with definite saccharine at the view slightly diagonal to herself, a human female body pierced with an expression of confusion as to what the many decibel squealing and wailing was about. She used this view to take in the moment that she accepted the fact that she wanted her brother to be happy wherever he was... and that happiness would be by him asking out the Pokemon he was attracted to, Meganium. Despite obvious distance and worlds so very contrasting, both Latios and Latias shared the same thought without using their unique power. As he turned back towards the gate he self proclaimed as his own to try and get some sleep and she turned towards the human Bianca to tell her of the interesting yet one hundred percent amazing events of the past forty five minutes, they both knew one thing.

It had to be done.

Since that rather eventful chat with the one he was proud to call a relative of his, Latios spent the next few days wondering what would be the best way to go about asking Meganium to be his girlfriend. It was something he had never done before... as it was all too well known that when he was alive, the protection of Altomare, the residents within and of his sister Latias came before anything else. Many thoughts were dancing with his mind about this whole situation. At first he considered not even asking her, despite the conversations he had with both Reqosh and Latias... but he knew that the latter would be disappointed especially after the reaction she gave, the former made it perfectly clear that it was not going to be the case and besides, his feelings had grown even stronger since that night, there was no way that he could not tell her. Of course, there was also the possibility of rejection, something that did not leave Latios's mind but at the same time was something that didn't bother him. For he knew deep inside of him that if Meganium was to turn him down the pair of them would still remain friends, the bond being shared between them was clearly something that would never tarnish. There was also one tiny matter... the simple case of when.

Reqosh, being the one to never hide things, dropped many a hint to Meganium during one conversation the two girls, Latios and Crobat shared a day after Latias's nighttime permission... but it amounted to nothing except for complete embarrassment from the Eon Pokemon, cheeks flushing a crazy furious red that Crobat finally picked up on. This led to a large amount of teasing from both him and Reqosh, making Latios wonder how oblivious Meganium was to all of this. He knew that he would have to reveal all soon... and exactly one week after his deep conversations with Reqosh and his sister, Latios had his chance.

It was again another outstanding evening as far as the night sky was concerned. The sun had previously set in a glorious show of dark magentas, postbox crimsons and contrasting pale lavenders, leaving the aftermath in a deep silk blue, littered once again with cream white stars which shone their own show of amazement. Meganium had chosen this night to once again think of her only trainer and her only best friend when she was alive, Val. She never wanted to forget her and taking the time out once every so often to fondly relive the times they shared in her memories made her smile and made her continue with the afterlife in the celestial world. With her eyes closed Meganium was slightly unaware of her surroundings, instead concerned with the time that Val became a teenager and the two of them decided to travel for a very short time... it led to something that would play a part in a later date. Suddenly a gust of wind emerged from nowhere and decided to flutter under the colourful petals ringed around Meganium's neck, causing her to blink her eyes open in a state of semi wonder. She followed the sound of this wind with her eyes and it led her to the sight of a slightly shocked Latios, who had been watching her at a short distance this whole time with pride. Meganium took it within herself to speak first.

"Hello there. You know, I wouldn't have minded if you came up to me and tapped my shoulder."

"I didn't want to disturb you. I knew it was your Val time."

"That's awfully considerate of you... thank you." Meganium smiled her gratitude.

"No problem at all."

A short silence followed. Meganium found this loss of silence to be rather relaxing and took this as a time to enjoy another bellow of wind that decided to push her antennae down in front of her eyes. Latios however found this silence to be very uncomfortable, the only reason being that he had something to tell the female Pokemon in front of him. He lurched a little bit forward and decided to seize the moment... he had it all planned. The words he was going to say kept going around and around in his head like a stuck record all evening, but all he could blurt out were the last three of his planned speech.

"I love you."

A third gust of wind made its presence known, this time circling around the two Pokemon that were in the path it had planned to take. Latios could feel himself flush furiously upon what he said, he felt that it was too sudden, too soon and too close to the rejection he was now expecting. However Meganium simply smiled, enjoying the fourth breeze of the night as it lightly brushed her left side and caused the neck petals to go in the same easternly direction. She walked up to Latios, closing the proximity down to nearly nothing... and nuzzled his neck lovingly. "I was waiting for you to say that..." She continued before Latios could say anything else.

"Before the wind gave notice to your presence I was thinking about the time that both myself and Val celebrated her 13th birthday. Her parents had saved up a small amount of money so the pair of us could experience travelling like a proper Pokemon trainer and their companions would... it was only for six days, but it was six days away from the horrendous city we had to live in. We set off the next day and it was great. No random, vicious fights in the streets, no drug dealers, no colour clashing graffiti... it was great, especially on the sixth and last day on our journey. Even though it was time to return for the money was scarce, we still had a few coins left so went to a Cafe." Meganium smiled from the memory of it all and continued once again.

"Val ordered a Cappuccino and a toasted sub sandwich and also got half a dozen of double chocolate biscuits for myself... my guilty pleasure, as you know. Anyways, sitting opposite us were a young couple, only about sixteen or so years old in age. They were both female but it was clear that they were a couple in the romantic sense... they were holding hands, giggling at each others silly statements and even gave each other a long, lingering kiss. Val smiled at the couple then turned to me. She told me that everyone in life... human and Pokemon... will eventually find a soulmate, a someone who will love them with every inch of their body and would protect them, cherish them and never leave them. She said that it was everyone's destiny and if you could not find that special someone in the time that you were alive then you would certainly find him or her in the afterlife. I asked her how you would know that you have found the one... thankfully she had an understanding of basic Pokemon language... and she replied with three simple words; your heart yearns. That's exactly what my heart did the first time I met you, you know. I felt this overwhelming desire to be with you, to be a part of your life daily, to cherish you... and it would not go away. I didn't say anything for fear of our friendship being broken but then the past few days with Reqosh being a tease I somehow wondered if you liked me too..."

"Well I don't like you... I love you." Latios finally found his voice. "But the question is... do you like me back?"

"No..."

"Really, but what you just said..."

"I love you too."

With that said, Latios opened his arms as an invitation to hug Meganium. The Herb Pokemon took no hesitation in nodding her acceptance and together they wound themselves up in a graceful embrace that the pair didn't want to end. Latios was over the moon that the girl he had feelings for all this time liked him back and was clearly a little choked up by her tale and her revelation. Meganium was equally as thrilled, delighted that the words Val once said were true and that she had found that special someone that she wanted to spend her days with. Of course, this was returned by the creature of sky blue and ivory white.

The time that the two spent in each others company since that night were, in blunt terms, completely fabulous times indeed. Instead of hiding their emotions from each other both Latios and Meganium found themselves to now be overly emotional, pulling each other into lingering hugs during conversations with their two Pokemon friends and always giving each other an equally long goodnight kiss as the days reached their ends. A couple of days after becoming Meganium's boyfriend Latios found himself using the sight share ability again, to once again talk to his special sister with whom he spent all of his mortal life with. This time however the Pokemon of seventy nine inches and a resident of the celestial was rather short with what he said to his sister of fifty five inches and a resident of the living and upon hearing the news that her brother had managed to get the girl he was after, Latias went into an immature squealing frenzy, flying around the secret garden and cooing like a child when she caught the sight of the girlfriend herself. She was under an instruction, but before she did such a thing Latias made sure that she showed her delight to the residents of Altomare, zooming around unseen crying like a member of a winning Lottery syndicate and tarnishing one of Bianca's latest masterpieces when clattering into her while charging around a corner. However she was forgiven and after sharing a slightly michieveious dance with the girl, Latias told Bianca she was leaving Altomare for a very short time. She had instruction from her brother to go a city where an eighteen year old girl named Val lived and tell her a three word sentence. "You were right."

A few months later found both Latios and Meganium being side by side at the top of a temple's many steps, receiving a blessing of love from a Togetic and also receiving many light-hearted squeals from both Latias and Bianca, who were watching with content thanks to sight share. Nearby to the event was a Sneasel, leaning against another Pokemon who like the Sharp Claw, was watching this delightful end to the fairy tale. Reqosh would have rolled her eyes at this, but she knew that it was the inventible... as did Crobat. After all, it was she who gave Latios the push to contact the sister of his and it was the bat that joined Reqosh in the good-natured teasing that led to Meganium thinking that her feelings of love were mutual. So at the end of the blessing when their two friends leaned towards each other for a kiss, both Reqosh and Crobat looked at Latios and Meganium then turned to each other, nodding their approval.

It had to be done.


End file.
